mfgyugiohrpg2fandomcom-20200214-history
Necrophades Cult
Led by Zorc Necrophades, the Necrophades Cult is a mysterious group that has been clouded in mystery for thousands of years. The earliest Necrophades Cult documents go back to when Zorc was first defeated by the Pharaoh, 3000 years ago. Character design The members of the Necrophades Cult wear dark, black hooded capes. When members are inducted into the Cult, they have the face of Zorc Necrophades, carved into their back. History When the lord of darkness, Zorc Necrophades, was defeated by the pharaoh, the Necrophades Cult was created by a few underground thieves, who worked for the king of thieves, who was sealed in the Millennium Ring. Throughout the years, the Cult assassinated anyone who started to found out about the evil Cult. Even the former US President, John F. Kennedy. When, Zenaku Tanaka was elected as leader, the Necrophades Cult included new rules and methods to find new members. One of their main methods was to capture newborn babies and give them to a male and female Necrophades member, making out they were his or her actual parents. When the child was old enough join the Necrophades Cult, which is 16 years old, the other members kill the fake family and use this new-found hatred in the child to secure his place in the Cult. Duelist Kingdom This was how Shouhei Matsuda was brought into the clutches of the Cult. As he was being brought up, he took part in numerous tournaments. He never won, but he always put up an incredible performance. Eventually, Shouhei's "parents" were killed in a fire and Zenaku told him to enter the Duelist Kingdom tournament which was being held by Maximillion Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters . This was the final test to secure Shouhei's place in the Cult. Shouhei entered the tournament and got to the Semi-Finals against Jason Krueger before he was forced to leave to the Cult's underground bae, which was located in Domino City. Shouhei had the symbol of the Necrophades Cult carved into his back and from then on, he was treated as scum by a good deal of the other members. However, one member of the Cult stayed behind and stole Pegasus' Millennium Eye. Battle City Zenaku didn't get involved in the Battle City tournament as he was busy planning his final plan. However, he captured Krueger's girlfriend Claudia Donovan and had a tracking device put in her arm, so they could locate Krueger any time they liked. For the rest of the tournament, Krueger and the others saw little of the Necrophades Cult except for the end of the tournament, when they took Marik's Millennium Rod, Bakura's Millennium Ring and Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. Dark One Cometh Six months after the tournament, Zenaku travelled to Egypt with the Necrophades Cult, to resurrect Zorc. They attacked the Eye of Horus, taking Shadi's Millennium Key and Millennium Scale, and Ishizu's Millennium Necklace Krueger and the others arrived to try and stop Zenaku, but it was too late. Zorc was resurrected and all seemed lost for Krueger. The Eye of Horus, a cult lead by Ishizu Ishtar and the main enemies of the Necrophades Cult, tried to fuse the Egyptian God Cards together to summon, The Creator God of Light, Horakhty but Zorc wouldn't allow it. Shouhei had a change of heart and distracted Zorc long enough so the Eye of Horus could summon Horakhty. Even though Zorc put up a good fight, Horakhty was too powerful and eventually defeated Zorc. Krueger, the Eye of Horus and everyone else thought that was the end of Zorc and they went home, thinking it was all over. However, Zorc lived, even though over 90% of his power was lost. Using all the power he could, he tried to bring forth the Dark Horde, his army, from Dark World, but he could only bring in a small percentage of them. He spent the next seven years, trying to find out how to bring back his powers, and found out the only way was to absorb the energy of the God Cards of monsters with similar powers. Zorc couldn't get his hands on the God Cards, since they were so well protected, but he found out about the Sacred Beasts, which were sealed under Duel Academy as protection. GX After three years of preparation, Zorc has sent two of his minions to Duel Academy, so they can find out as much information as possible about the building and the Sacred Beasts. Then after giving him enough information, Zorc, the Necrophades Cult and the Dark Horde will go to Duel Academy and use the Sacred Beasts to revive his full powers. He will then bring forth his full army and then will take over the world. Category:Groups